zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dearest.
The river of Rainforest District is so beautiful at night, with all the lights and plantlife there And it makes a nice spot for a nightly, romantic boat ride That is what´s going on there, for Judy and I are spending the anniversary of our first date Five years total have passed since the day our hearts took flight After having a romantic dinner, we´re now on the boat, sitting close on the deck I can feel how you´ve put your soft paw around my neck My bunny´s got a pink primrose in her ear and a dark pink dress fit for a princess While I have my best black shirt and tie on with matching slacks We see all the nightly lights around us as I feel the gentle breeze on my fur The atmosphere is even more romantic than the one during our dinner During our stay, the boat travels across the river that goes through the entire district A simple yet fitting finale to an already wonderful night Nobody else is there on the boat at that moment, just two small mammals A rabbit and a fox, in the company of the most important things in each other´s lives When you´re this close, I can feel the scent of your attractive perfume You look at the face of your fox fiancé, your eyes ablaze with love Judy, your kindness and courage could mend a broken heart and a dying soul The impact you had on my life is nothing short of meaningful I showed you the world for what it truly was, and you cured my past wounds Love brought no sorrows for us, only an array of joyful and comforting moments Just the mere touch of your paw on my cheek warms me on the inside so much Your heart is something I´ll always treasure and cherish Our friendship was truly special, for it changed us as mammals and made us stronger We´ll never hide anything, for you and I always tell the truth to one another I need you in my life to stay strong, for I can´t live happy on my own You feel the same for me, grateful for all the good I´ve done Together we´ll face every day in the city, whether sunny or stormy outside As I hold you here, I can imagine how you´ll make for a wonderful wife Feeling a little tired, you rest your head against your arm, which is placed on my knees I pet your forehead and compliment your adorableness You´re someone I would never forget or abandon It´s in our destiny that we are simply meant to be one You let me travel my paw across your ears before I kiss them My doe´s loveliness levels are infinite, for you are a real gem I lift you up into my arms, my paws on your buns as well as tail and yours on my shoulders For a moment, I just hold you there as we look longingly each other in the eyes You´re a beautiful bunny, just like your mother and the other females in your family I´m so excited, for it won´t be long until I get to marry you finally How I love it when I get to cradle you in my arms, my beloved bun bun My heart beats for you as the boat keeps riding under the moon Our noses and tongues meet, causing us to smooch affectionately Followed by me putting you down and tickling your soft feet a bit lovingly I would never meet anyone like you in a million years Makes me happy that I get to share the rest of my life with you, Carrots I cup your pretty little chin while you clasp me by my wrist Calling me your Prince Charming and kissing my snout Every time I get kissed by you, I feel like I were at the top of the world It´s not every day a man falls in love with the heroine of the ZPD As the boat ride is almost over, you take a rest in my arms as we admire the sights at night My paws around your waist and forehead as you lean against my chest Amidst the starlight at the riverbank, it all feels so magical It was the fifth date anniversary we had so far and just as wonderful Times may change, but our love just goes on I´m ready for a committed, married life with such a gorgeous woman I love you so much, my lovely little rabbit My dearest. Category:POV stories Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Love poetry Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Poem style